Strength of the Shadow
by Just another stupid guy
Summary: A couple of Shikamaru and Sakura one shots. Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. THIS IS A ONE SHOT SHIKAXSAKU FANFIC. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TYPING ANYTHING SAKURA RELATED SO TRY NOT TO BE TOO HARSH WITH THE REVIEWS. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ALL SPELLING ERRORS IF ANY. HAPPY READING :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I THINK ALL OF YOU KNOW WHO OWNS NARUTO (HINT: IT'S NOT ME)**

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru stated as he stood in the Hokage's office that afternoon.

"Shikamaru Nara, I gave you an order." Lady Tsunade stated as she slammed her hand down on her desk causing Shikamaru to flinch.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru replied as he turned around. "I will be back with her soon." Shikamaru said then exited the room. He lazily walked out of the building with his hands folded behind his head not paying attention to his surroundings but he knew where he wanted to go. Lady Tsunade had a mission for him and Sakura but he had the unfortunate task of going to get Sakura before they got briefed on their mission. He looked up at the clouds scattered in the bright blue sky and remembered the wish he made when he was younger. He wanted to be a cloud. It was stupid but it made sense in his mind. He wanted to be a cloud because they were free to just float around without any responsibility.

"Shikamaru-sama." He heard a familiar voice greet him. He looked down and saw the Hokage's assistant and medical ninja, Shizune, standing in front of him by the entrance of the hospital.

"Shizune-san." Shikamaru replied as he nodded his head acknowledging her presence.

"What are you doing here? Are you injured? Are you sick?" Shizune quickly asked him as she looked at him from head to toe.

"I'm here to fetch Sakura. We have a mission." Shikamaru answered her with a sigh. "Can you make my life easier and tell me where she is?"

"The last time I saw her I think she was checking on patients on the second floor. Try the east wing." Shizune answered him.

"Thank you." Shikamaru replied as he bowed then walked into the hospital a little faster as he hoped that Sakura would still be in the east wing. He followed Shizune's instructions and soon found himself in the corridors of the east wing. He immediately spotted Sakura's pink hair entering a room and tried to call her name but she disappeared into the room before Shikamaru could finish her name. He grumbled as he made his way down the brightly lit corridor until he reached the one that Sakura entered.  
"Sakura we have..." Shikamaru didn't finish the sentence as he opened the door and saw Sakura standing in the room with rows of doctors uniforms against the white wall. The thing that stopped him was seeing Sakura standing there in her matching black underwear.

"What the fuck Shikamaru?" Sakura quickly asked him as she covered her breasts then turned around.

"Sorry Sakura." Shikamaru quickly apologised as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief that Sakura didn't punch him into the wall. He became a little embarrassed that he stepped into the room where Sakura was in her underwear. He scratched the back of his head as he got aroused by the image of Sakura in her underwear. There was no doubt in his mind that Sakura was beautiful. Hell, he knew that half the ninja in the village would've done anything to trade places with him when he walked in on Sakura a couple of moments ago.

"What the fuck Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she opened the door and saw him standing against the wall. He lifted up his leg against the wall to help hide his erection hoping that Sakura didn't see it and get the wrong idea.  
"Why the hell would you walk into a changing room without knocking? Why the hell would you walk into the woman's changing room anyway? What kind of sick pervert are you? Do you want to get beaten up that badly because I am willing to oblige right now." Sakura stated as he could see the anger on Sakura's face.

"Relax Sakura, I just..." Shikamaru tried to explain but it was clear that Sakura wasn't going to let him get a word in.

"Relax? Do you honestly expect me to relax when you just walked in on me dressing?" Sakura continued ranting as Shikamaru's attention wandered away from her and to the small crowd of nurses that had formed due to Sakura's shouting. He half expected Tsunade to hear her shouting all the way from the Hokage's tower. "... and I thought you were supposed to be some genius with an IQ over 200. Looks like they were wrong. You're just another sick pervert like Naruto."

"Tsunade has a mission for you." Shikamaru calmly told her once she stopped to catch her breath.

"Where the fuck are you going pervert?" Sakura angrily asked Shikamaru as he started walking away.

"I'm getting away from you before you destroy whatever friendship we have." Shikamaru answered her as he continued walking.

"Pervert." One of the nurses commented once he walked past them.

"What happened? I heard shouting." Shizune said as she appeared in the hallway.

"Ask that pink haired demon." Shikamaru replied as he continued walking.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Sakura asked him but he ignored her and continued walking away. Shikamaru was pissed that Sakura made such a big deal about what happened and now the whole village was probably going to know as well and call him a pervert or whatever Sakura wanted them to call him. He walked out of the hospital and stared at the sky again. This was why he wanted to be a cloud.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed then walked back to the Hokage's tower hoping that nothing else happened. Luckily for him, nothing else did happen and he immediately went to Tsunade's office.  
"Lady Tsunade, it's Shikamaru." Shikamaru announced as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The hokage replied and Shikamaru obediently followed the instructions. He closed the door behind him then stood in the middle of the room.  
"Where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked him.

"I think it is best that I am not paired up with Sakura." Shikamaru suggested as he put his hands in his pockets and slouched a little.

"Sakura is the only other available ninja in the village." Tsunade informed him.

"Lady Tsunade, you wanted to see me." Sakura said as she entered the room without knocking. "So this is where you ran off to?" Sakura asked as she came over to Shikamaru and stood in front of him. "A pink haired demon hey? Do you want to see a pink haired demon? Do you want to see how much of a bitch I can be?"

"Sakura enough." Tsunade sternly told her as Sakura turned around to face the hokage. She silently stood next to Shikamaru as they awaited the Hokage's orders.

"My apologies Lady Tsunade." Sakura apologised.

"Shikamaru, what happened?" Tsunade asked him.

"I will tell you what happened." Sakura angrily volunteered.

"I asked Shikamaru." Tsunade shot Sakura an evil glare causing Sakura to back down a little.

"I went to the hospital to fetch Sakura like you asked. I saw her entering a room before I got her attention so I went to the room. I opened the door and saw that Sakura was in her underwear. She started shouting at me so I apologised and stepped out of the room. She came out of the room then shouted at me some more and yelled that I am a pervert. I walked away and came here to ask that we are not assigned this mission together." Shikamaru explained.

"You stared at me like a pervert." Sakura said as she stared at Shikamaru.

"You're a beautiful fucking girl. Of course I would stare." Shikamaru responded.

"Whatever." Sakura said ending their conversation then turned their attention back to the Hokage.

"I've called you two here because I have a mission for the two of you. A village close to the border has been attacked by a group of rogue ninja. A team of Anbu has already responded and drove the rogue ninja out of the village. Sakura, I need you to help heal anyone who has been injured by the attacks. Shikamaru, I am putting you in charge of planning the reconstruction of the village and positioning the Anbu while the village is reconstructed." Lady Tsunade informed them.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked her.

"Tomorrow morning. The path has been littered with bandits over the past few weeks so you two should be careful and vigilant at all times. You should arrive at the village by nightfall tomorrow." Lady Tsunade answered her.

"Which village are these rogue ninjas from?" Shikamaru asked.

"From the initial reports there were five ninjas and each ninja came from a different nation." Lady Tsunade answered him. "I don't know if they attacked the village again but the Anbu should have more information for you by tomorrow. You're dismissed." Both ninja bowed then left the room without saying another word. They didn't say another word to each other as they walked out of the building then went their separate ways.

The next day they met up and without talking they made their way to the village. Along the way they were attacked with Sakura quickly making short work of the four bandits but was saved from having her head cut off when Shikamaru used his shadows and stopped the attacker that cleverly managed to approach Sakura from behind. They still didn't talk to each other then continued on their way to the village.

They spent the next two weeks helping the villages fix their village and Shikamaru upgraded the villages defences while Sakura managed to upgrade the hospitals facilities with supplies she ordered from Konoha. The Anbu were kept on alert at all times in case the attackers came back but they didn't. Shikamaru and Sakura were forced to work together on some projects and were even forced to talk to each other but it was just formal talk. None of them wanted to apologise or even indicate that they wanted to try and resolve the issue.

Once they were finished by the village and everyone was satisfied; Shikamaru, Sakura and the Anbu made their way back to Konoha. There were no bandits on the way back to Konoha which came as a relief to Shikamaru but they were travelling twice as fast since the Anbu were hopping from branch to branch with Shikamaru and Sakura having to play catch up. They stopped when they saw the village gates then walked up to it like normal people did. All of them made their way to the Hokage's office to give in their report. After that they went their separate ways again. Shikamaru gave a nod to Sakura as they went their separate ways. He decided to start small at least with Sakura.

A couple of hours later Shikamaru heard a knock on his apartment door while he laid on his couch and rested. He unenthusiastically stood up and made his way to the door then opened it and got hit in the face as the person wasn't watching while they knocked.

"Shit, sorry Shikamaru." Sakura apologised as she stood outside his apartment holding a bottle of wine.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed his temple where Sakura hit him.

"A peace offering." Sakura answered him as she held a bottle in her hand. Shikamaru thought about this for a while then came to a decision. Sakura was a friend who he had the utmost respect for and to some degree admired. It would be troublesome having to keep having to deal with people calling him a pervert all the time so he moved out of the way and allowed Sakura to enter his apartment.

"Make yourself at home." Shikamaru said with a yawn as he closed the door. He lazily made his way to the kitchen and fetched two glasses then went back to the lounge area and sat down on the couch next to Sakura. He skilfully popped the bottle then poured himself and Sakura a glass of the red wine before they spoke.

"Thanks." Sakura told Shikamaru as he handed her the glass. "How about a toast?"

"To what?" Shikamaru asked her as he held his glass in his hands as well.

"To a productive evening and long and happy relationship." Sakura proposed.

"To a productive evening and long and happy relationship then." Shikamaru agreed as their glasses touched then they drank the red liquid in their glasses.  
"I'm sorry for coming into the room without knocking." Shikamaru apologised once he swallowed.

"I'm sorry for going off on you like that." Sakura apologised as she let out a little giggle. "Pink haired demon, where did that come from?"

"I don't know. You called me stupid and a pervert which are two things I am not." Sakura eyed him questioningly. "Well not all the time at least." Shikamaru added causing them to laugh.

"I am sorry about the 'stupid' part. I was having a bad day and you were just the cherry on the cake I suppose."

"Was it a patient that made your life a living hell?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed that Sakura's glass was empty just like his.

"It was that damn Naruto and Lee." Sakura answered him as Shikamaru poured her some more wine. "They were arguing about who deserves to be with me more and then their argument turned into a battle. Basically, both of them ended up in the hospital and guess who the lucky doctor was that got to treat them?"

"I am going out on a limb here but is it Tonton?" Shikamaru jokingly asked as he handed Sakura her full glass again while they laughed.

"They should have wished it was Tonton instead of me." Sakura said then drank a mouthful of wine. "Tonton wouldn't have injured them more then had to treat those injuries along with the ones they already had."

"At least you know that you are definitely one of the hottest females in the village." Shikamaru stated as he laughed.

"If I attract idiots like those two then no thank you." Sakura nonchalantly said.

"Hey, those two idiots are unfortunately my friends. If you are going to insult them then at least let me get drunk first." Shikamaru said causing them to laugh while they continued drinking.

"Well you fit right in with those idiots it seems." Sakura told him.

"If you can't beat them then join them." Shikamaru replied as they chuckled.

"Wait, do you like me as well?" Sakura asked him.

"You are definitely beautiful. No one can deny that." Shikamaru answered her hoping that she wouldn't continue going further with that topic. He didn't want to admit that he had a crush on Sakura since she was probably going to turn him down like she had done to most of his friends starting with Naruto and Lee.

"I want a yes or a no. It's simple." Sakura told him and Shikamaru drank the last of the wine in his glass before answering.

"Being honest, yes. I do like you." Shikamaru admitted causing Sakura to laugh.

"I knew it. I saw your erection when I came out of the room before you cleverly hid it from everyone else." Sakura proudly stated.

"Like I said, you're beautiful so if I get aroused by you then shouldn't you take it as a compliment?" Shikamaru asked her as he poured him some more wine then poured her when she drained her glass as well.

"Do you get aroused only when I am in my underwear?" Sakura asked him as he handed her the glass again but she moved in closer to him until her mouth was by his ear. "Or do you also get aroused when I do this?" Sakura whispered in his ear as she playfully bit his ear before moving a little bit away from him. He tried to fight it but it was a losing battle as his erection stood up straight and proud.

"You're a little devil you know." Shikamaru told Sakura as his pants suddenly became a little too tight.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sakura asked as she eyed the bulge in his pants while she sipped her wine.

"It's uncomfortable but not painful. It's not like I am going to undress me and let my dick be free while you're here." Shikamaru answered her.

"Why not? I don't mind. You've seen me in my underwear already." Sakura reminded him.

"That was your underwear not nude." Shikamaru pointed out as he drank a mouthful of his wine.

"Fine, then let's both get undressed. Clothes are a hassle anyway." Sakura stated causing Shikamaru to choke on the wine.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked not knowing what to make of Sakura's last reply. The thought of seeing Sakura naked made his arousal even harder and more uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Sakura asked him as she playfully challenged him.

"Fine." Shikamaru gave up. He took of his clothes starting from his upper body. Once his chest and stomach were unclothed he looked at Sakura to challenge her this time. Sakura set her glass down on the table and removed the top she was wearing leaving her only in her bra. She reached behind her back and undid her bra then sexily slid of off her arms revealing her firm juicy breasts.

"Like what you see?" Sakura asked him as she smirked.

"It's not like I haven't seen breasts before." Shikamaru replied then slowly took off his pants as he fought the urge to tear his pants and boxers off so that his raging erection could be set free. Once his pants was removed he stood up then took off his boxers revealing his rock hard dick. He smiled as he saw Sakura's eyes widen when she looked at his manhood.  
"Like what you see?" Shikamaru challenged her again.

"I've seen them before." Sakura casually stated as she undid her pants.

"The dead bodies by the hospital down count." Shikamaru jokingly said as he picked up his glass then drained it's contents.

"So you think you're funny now Nara?" Sakura asked him as he was captivated by the performance she was putting on while she stood up and took off her pants. Shikamaru noticed a little wet spot on her drawers before she took it off.

"Looks like someone is just as aroused as I am." Shikamaru stated once Sakura kicked her underwear off.

"Your body is hotter than I expected." Sakura admitted as they sat down on the couch again.

"Your body is sexier than I imagined as well." Shikamaru added as he poured them some more wine.

"So you imagined me naked?" Sakura asked as a smile played on her lips.

"I am friends with those two idiots aren't I?" Shikamaru replied as he dick started twitching when Shikamaru's eyes passed over Sakura's breasts down to her shaven pussy.

"Do you need some help settling down there?" Sakura asked him as she laughed.

"Unfortunately it takes a while to settle down when it's this hard?" Shikamaru answered Sakura.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked as she drained her glass of wine again. "I could probably settle it down in an instant."

"You probably could with your medical ninjutsu." Shikamaru stated.

"Who said anything about ninjutsu?" Sakura replied with a smirk then closer to Shikamaru and placed her soft hand on his thigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I'm just helping a friend. What's wrong with that? It's not like you have a girlfriend or anything." Sakura answered him as her warm hand found its way to his dick then started jerking him off slowly. "Relax and let me show you what I meant."

"Okay but you've been warned." Shikamaru stated as Sakura continued jerking him off. She increased the pace a little causing Shikamaru to moan next to her. Suddenly Sakura bent down on the couch and placed her mouth over his dick. She licked the tip causing another moan to escape Shikamaru's lips. She then licked the length of his member from the tip to the base and back again as Shikamaru's hand travelled along her back then down between her ass cheeks as he circled her anus with his index finger causing her to moan then put his dick in her mouth.  
"Fuck yes." Shikamaru said as his free hand found his way to Sakura's head while her tongue danced around the dick that was enveloped in her warm moist mouth. Shikamaru's fingers then travelled from Sakura's anus to her pussy where he started massaging her folds causing her moans to send waves of pleasure into Shikamaru's body. He inserted two fingers into her already wet pussy and started fingering her while his other fingers found her clit. He continued fingering her as she took more and more of his dick into her mouth. Shikamaru could feel himself on the verge of climaxing while Sakura's walls tightened around the fingers exploring her pussy.

"Ahhh... yes Shikamaru." Sakura managed to say with his dick in her mouth while she squirted her juices all on his hand with the rest running down her thighs. He took his hand out of her pussy then brought it to his lips as he licked her juices while he was about to climax. His hand on her head pushed Sakura's head down as his whole dick was suddenly inside her mouth and down her throat causing her to gag a little.

"I'm cumming... Sakura." Shikamaru announced as he shot his seed down Sakura's throat. He continued cumming as she slowly lifted her head up causing the last of Shikamaru's cum to land on her face when his dick was out of her mouth.

"Looks like I was wrong." Sakura stated as her hand was still on Shikamaru's rock hard erection.

"Told you so." Shikamaru proudly said.

"But I don't give up so easily." Sakura stated then quickly brought her on top of Shikamaru with her legs on either side of him. She positioned his dick with her pussy then slowly allowed the two to start becoming one.

"Fuck you're tight." Shikamaru stated as he put his hands on Sakura's hips to help ease her down.

"You're too... ah fuck." Sakura said as she continued lowering herself onto Shikamaru. Shikamaru felt his shaft breaking through Sakura's walls as he entered more and more of her. His tip burned as he went further and further into her warm core. Her walls were tightly squeezing his member making him want to climax already. Sakura stopped taking in more of Shikamaru's dick and started taking it out. She slowly started jumping on Shikamaru's dick sliding him in and out of her warm core. Her walls started getting tighter as she suddenly came again letting her juices spill onto Shikamaru's member and leaking down to his balls. She stopped bouncing on Shikamaru so he started thrusting upwards as he found himself climaxing as well.

"Sakura... fuck ahhh... I'm cumming." Shikamaru told her as he released his sperm inside her core. Shikamaru's seed filled her up as it started coming out of her pussy as well. Sakura got up off Shikamaru and sat down next to him as she caught her breath.

"Wow." Sakura stated as she rested her head back against the couch.

"That was amazing." Shikamaru stated.

"Definitely." Sakura agreed as she looked down at his dick and saw it still standing tall and proud. "Seriously?" Sakura asked.

"It has a mind of it's own." Shikamaru replied. Sakura immediately stood up and bent over the table exposing her pussy that was already filled with both their juices dripping out of her.

"Fuck me." Sakura told Shikamaru and he immediately stood up. He placed himself at her entrance once again then thrusted in but this time he pushed his entire length in her with one thrust. Sakura yelp at the sudden pain but Shikamaru kept himself in her so that she could get used to it. After a while Shikamaru grabbed her waist and started thrusting in her relentlessly driving his dick in and out of her core breaking any and all barriers in his way.

"This is so good." Shikamaru whispered as he leaned over Sakura and grabbed her breasts. He fondled them then played with her nipples as he fucked her from behind. She moaned in pleasure as Shikamaru worked his magic in her pussy and with her nipples.

"Yes... yes oh fuck yes... ah..." Sakura panted as she felt herself climaxing once again but this time Shikamaru's climax started as well. Her walls clenched down on Shikamaru's as he felt himself cumming in her. Suddenly her juices spilled out of her again. Shikamaru took himself out of her and watched as the mixture of their juices poured out of Sakura's pussy onto the floor beneath them.

"Your pussy is so good." Shikamaru told her as he fell down on the couch behind them and Sakura followed behind him landing on his legs.

"You're not so bad either." Sakura said and he could hear how tired she was. "Looks like you're still hard. What the fuck is wrong with your dick? How can it still be hard? You came three times."

"Want to try one more time?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Why not?" Sakura replied. Shikamaru laid Sakura down on the couch then crawled in between her legs. He carefully lifted her legs over his shoulders as he positioned his dick by her entrance again. He slowly thrusted into her pussy this time making her get used to the feeling of the position. After a few thrusts he started speeding up as her familiar core wrapped around him perfectly. He loved the feeling on his dick thrusting into her pussy causing her to moan with every push. He reached one of his hands to play with her nipple again causing her moans to be even louder.

"Fuck... you're so beautiful right now Sakura." Shikamaru said then turned his head and kissed her leg as he continued fucking her.

"Oh... Shikamaru you're... ah fuck Shikamaru... you're making me feel so good... right now." Sakura said through moans. "Shikamaru... I'm... cumming... ah Shika... ma... ru." Sakura's juices surrounded Shikamaru's dicks causing him to climax as well.

"Yes Sakura... I'm cumming." Shikamaru said as he could hear the splashing sounds as their skin slapped against each other while they fucked. "Ah... fuck... Sakura." Shikamaru blasted his seed inside her warm core filling it up once again.

"That felt good." Sakura told him as he put her legs down on either side of him while he pulled out of her.

"It definitely did and it seems that you've worn me out." Shikamaru told her as he laid on top of Sakura but kept himself up by his elbows.

"You've definitely worn me out for the night. What happened to that lazy ninja everyone thinks you are?" she asked me.

"He only shows himself when his dick isn't around." Shikamaru answered her as they laughed.

"Good because I need to sleep in his strong arms." Sakura stated.

"Should I go fetch us a blanket?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think we can keep our bodies warm enough." Sakura answered him. "If we get cold then we can always do what we did to keep us warm right now."

"True." Shikamaru agreed as he laid down next to Sakura and pulled her body closer to his. Suddenly he kissed her and she kissed him back as their tongues fought a passionate war that both of them were determined to win.

"You know... normally people kiss first before they have sex." Sakura said once they broke the kiss for air.

"You do know that we're not normal right?" Shikamaru asked her causing them to laugh.

"Goodnight Shikamaru." Sakura greeted Shikamaru.

"Goodnight my beautiful pink haired demon." Shikamaru returned her greeting causing her to pinch him then kiss him as their limbs intertwined with each other perfectly locking them in a loving embrace as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. LOOKS LIKE I HAD ANOTHER STUPID IDEA AND FELT THE NEED TO SHARE IT WITH THE REST OF THE WORLD (OR AT LEAST WHOEVER READS THIS). I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. READ, REVIEW OR DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO. I APOLOGISE AGAIN FOR ALL THE MISTAKES IF ANY. HAPPY READING :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO... I THINK:)**

"Lady Tsunade, you said that he would wake up by this morning but he is still unconscious." Ino complained to the female sannin.

"Yeah Lady Tsunade, I'm beginning to get worried as well." Sakura added. There was a long pause as the hokage looked at the young Nara lying on the hospital bed.

"He isn't unconscious girls." Lady Tsunade said as she laughed. "He is just sleeping. He probably woke up last night or early this morning and decided to sleep."

"Wait... so he is okay right?" Sakura asked. "I thought I might have done something wrong. I am going to kill him."

"I'm going to kill him for making me worry so much." Ino added.

"He did a similar thing at his chunin exams." Sakura reminded them. "He faked being put under a genjutsu so that he didn't have to fight."

"He even gave up in his fight against that sand girl, Temari." Ino stated.

"I feel like you girls are forgetting the part where I went up against a squad of sound ninja all by myself so that Naruto and Sakura could go help Sasuke." Shikamaru said as he yawned then opened his eyes. "And don't forget that I was the only one of the rookies to become a chunin in this village."

"Fuck you." Ino and Sakura told said at the same time.

"Shikamaru, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked him as the three females surrounded the bed he was lying on.

"Like I got hit by a boulder." Shikamaru answered her as he looked at Ino.

"I am sorry that you got hurt." Ino apologised. "I couldn't let that poor boy die."

"Why do you always deviate from my plans?" Shikamaru asked Ino as he sighed. "It's there for a reason so that no one can get seriously injured."

"I said I am sorry." Ino told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Shikamaru, despite what happened, your mission was a success and your body has been healed. You, Ino and Choji are granted the rest of the week off to recuperate and I will brief you for your next mission on Monday." Lady Tsunade stated then turned around and left the room.

"Good afternoon Lady Tsunade." Choji greeted her while he bowed outside the room.

"Good afternoon Choji." she replied then Choji came into the room eating a packet of his favourite chips.

"Shikamaru, you're awake." Choji announced as he took Tsunade's place by the bed.

"Yeah but I am still tired." Shikamaru replied.

"When are you not tired?" Sakura asked him.

"I will tell you if that ever happens." Shikamaru jokingly answered her. "Can I go home?"

"I don't see why not. You're as healthy as you can be." Sakura said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Great." Shikamaru replied as he got off the bed and did a few stretches to loosen up his muscles. "Cho, how about we get some barbecue tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like an awesome plan to me." Choji happily stated as he smiled.

"You can come too Sakura." Shikamaru told her.

"I am off tomorrow night. I guess I am in then." Sakura replied.

"What about me?" Ino asked.

"You're the reason why I ended up here." Shikamaru told her.

"So? You've ended up here after a lot of missions." Ino pointed out.

"And how many times did I invite people out to barbecue while I was here?" Shikamaru asked her but she couldn't answer him.

"If you don't want to me to come then I won't." Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can come with." Shikamaru said as he sighed.

"I don't want to anymore." Ino replied as she turned her face away from him.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru stated as he stood up.

"Come on Ino. Don't be like a baby." Sakura told her.

"Shut up Forehead." Ino bluntly told her.

"What did you say to me Pig?" Sakura shot back.

"I think we should go before things get physical." Choji whispered to Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed as the two of them started making their way to the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Ino asked them.

"We're going home." Shikamaru answered her.

"Did we say you can leave?" Sakura asked them.

"Tch... troublesome women." Shikamaru replied as he continued walking.

"You two can continue fighting while Shikamaru and I go hangout." Choji told the girls then the guys disappeared from their sight.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted Shikamaru and Choji the next evening as the two guys waited outside the restaurant.

"Looks like Ino isn't coming." Choji said as he looked around.

"Let's wait for her inside the restaurant because I am hungry." Shikamaru suggested.

"Do you even eat?" Sakura asked him as she looked at his body from head to toe. "It doesn't look like you have any fat on you."

"He is too lazy to cook for himself." Choji told her.

"You, Ino and my mother are always inviting me for dinner so why should I cook? I have a fulfilling breakfast that will keep me full until dinner." Shikamaru defended himself.

"Your laziness has just reached a new level." Sakura stated as Choji laughed.

"You're just like Ino." Shikamaru told her as he sighed while they entered the restaurant.

"I see Ino." Choji said as he spotted her sitting by a window close to the back of the restaurant.

"Looks like she came after all." Sakura pointed out.

"Ino never turns down an opportunity to hangout." Shikamaru told her as he put his hands in his pockets then followed Choji as he led them to the booth Ino was occupying.

"Hey Ino." Choji happily greeted her once they stopped by her booth.

"Mind if we join you?" Sakura asked but sat down anyway.

"Not Shikamaru." Ino answered her but Shikamaru ignored her sat down next to Sakura while Choji sat down next to Ino.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied then rested his body against the seat.

"I told you I didn't want you here." Ino told him.

"But I am here anyway." Shikamaru pointed out.

"We're all here and that's what matters." Choji happily told them trying to stop them from fighting.

"Yeah so let's just enjoy ourselves." Sakura added as Ino and Shikamaru refused to look at each other.

"As long as that idiot behaves then I am okay with it." Ino stated as she folded her arms.

"Whatever." Shikamaru agreed as he knew Ino wasn't going to back down and he wanted to have a good time as well.

"Great, that's settled. Now lets order us some food and drinks." Choji said as he licked his lips.

The waiter came around and Choji took it upon himself to order for everyone but no one disagreed with what he ordered. They started talking about random things as they waited for their food to arrive. They started cooking their meat on the fire between them and spoke about their past missions and adventures that they went on. Shikamaru and Ino even started becoming friendlier with each other as well. Choji and Ino were surprised by how well Shikamaru and Sakura were getting along. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had grown up together because of the bond their three family's shared with each other so they were basically family themselves but Sakura was an 'outsider' yet all of them got along with her especially Shikamaru for some reason.  
A couple of hours, two sake bottles and their third order of meat (thanks to Choji) later, the four of them were still chatting and laughing like everything was perfect. The girls started chatting about some boy that walked past the window while Shikamaru tried to get Choji to slow down a little before he ended up in the hospital because of eating to much as usual.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Ino happily suggested.

"Yeah, let's do it." Sakura agreed.

"'kay." Choji added with a mouth full of meat.

"This is a bad idea but I'm in." Shikamaru stated as he took a sip of his drink. Ino then took an empty sake bottle and spun wildly.

"Watch the meat." Choji told her as the bottle hit the meat then landed between Choji and Shikamaru.

"Looks like you get to dare me bro." Shikamaru told Choji but Choji was too focused on putting the meat back on the fire to pay attention.

"I dare you to make out with Sakura." Ino told Shikamaru.

"This is Choji's dare, not yours." Shikamaru reminded Ino.

"Do you want them to do it?" Ino sweetly asked Choji as he continued flipping the meat.

"Yeah, okay." Choji grumbled as Ino kissed his cheek.

"Choji wants you guys to do it and you agreed to play with so do it." Ino told them.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru sighed then turned to Sakura. "Sorry about this." Shikamaru replied then moved closer to Sakura and gently placed his rough lips on her soft ones. Shikamaru enjoyed the kiss and he could tell Sakura was too. He parted his lips slightly then licked her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth and she gladly accepted. Their tongues slid past each other as each one of them got to taste the other. They battled against each other as their tongues were battling in an exciting war that they didn't want to end but they separated as both of them needed air.

"Are you guys done now or was that just round one?" Ino jokingly asked them.

"Shut up." Sakura told her as she blushed then took the bottle from Ino's hands and span it while Shikamaru created some space between him and Sakura again as his blush was as visible as Sakura's. The bottle stopped spinning between Shikamaru and Ino.

"Shikamaru, please don't make me kiss her." Choji pleaded with Shikamaru.

"Ino, I dare you to get the waiter an erection when he comes back." Sakura dared her. "But no touching him or undressing or moving your clothes. Only your words."

"Okay." Ino agreed.

"The bottle stopped by me so I should dare her." Shikamaru pointed out as Sakura called the waiter over.

"And the problem is?" Sakura asked him as they stared at each other. The waiter came over and Ino started flirting with him but Sakura ad Shikamaru continued their stare with their eyes saying the words their mouths were not.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru said then put his hands behind his head and relaxed. He saw that Ino had completed her dare but she continued terrorising the waiter and she was clearly having fun while he was extremely nervous.

"Ino, you can stop now." Sakura told her as Choji finished the last of the meat.

"I don't know who you are but this was some great meat." Choji told the waiter. The waiter replied with a stuttered thanks that was similar to Hinata's.

"Can we get the bill please?" Shikamaru asked him and the waiter made his way to the counter then came back with the bill.

"You guys got this right?" Ino asked Shikamaru and Choji as she had a huge smile on her face.

"Choji did eat most of the food anyway." Sakura pointed out as the two girls looked at each other then laughed for some reason.

"Just how drunk are you girls?" Shikamaru asked them.

"How dare you call us drunk?" Ino asked Shikamaru then pushed Choji out of the booth as she stood up. "Sakura and I are going to the toilet so you guys can finish up here." Ino then motioned for Sakura to follow her and Shikamaru unenthusiastically got out of Sakura's way so that the two girls can go to their destination.

"Wanna split it?" Shikamaru asked Choji.

"Sure." Choji replied and they paid the bill then made their way to the entrance. "I don't think the girls should walk home alone."

"I think so too." Shikamaru agreed.

"Are you going to take Ino or Sakura home?" Choji innocently asked him.

"Do you really think it will be a pleasant walk if I take Ino?" Shikamaru replied.

"I guess not." Choji replied as he laughed. "Hopefully Sakura doesn't hurt you for some reason."

"They're best friends so if you see me with a bandage tomorrow then don't be surprised." Shikamaru added as he joined the laughter. "Why did they have to live so far apart anyway?"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Do think they're lesbians?"

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't be surprised though."

"Hey, she's like our sister." Choji told Shikamaru.

"And?" Shikamaru asked as they laughed.

"What are you two idiots laughing about?" Ino asked as the girls joined them.

"Probably something stupid as usual." Sakura answered her as the girls laughed.

"What are you two idiots laughing about?" Shikamaru asked them.

"You're that lazy that you have to ask the same question I just asked?" Ino asked him.

"You girls didn't let us answer." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Guys, let's just get home before we start a war here." Choji suggested.

"Fine by me." Sakura agreed. "Shikamaru, I think it's best that you walk with me and Choji takes Ino."

"That's what we thought as well." Shikamaru told her as he yawned.

"We should definitely do this again." Sakura told them.

"When we are all free again." Ino added.

"If there's more barbecue then count me in." Choji told as he smiled.

"And if Choji is there then you have to come Shikamaru so don't even try getting out of it." Ino told him.

"Whatever, just get home safely." Shikamaru told her. They greeted each other then took off in their pairs. Shikamaru walked silently as he had his hands in his pockets while he looked up at the night sky. It wasn't as fun as looking at the sky during the day but to him it was sufficient.

"Why are you always looking at the sky?" Sakura asked him.

"Sometimes it is better to think about your problems when you're up in the clouds." he answered her.

"What problems do you possibly have?"

"I said 'sometimes'."

"What about other times?"

"You won't understand especially in the state your mind might be in."

"Did you just insult me?"

"I said 'might'. Aren't you listening?"

"Fuck you." Sakura replied then pushed him a little too hard causing him to land uncomfortably against a wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked her as he felt a little pain coming from his back but stood up anyway.

"Oops." Sakura said as she giggled.

"Now I know why you and Ino are such good friends." Shikamaru stated as he put his hands in his pockets again then started walking.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologised as she caught up to him.

"Why do girls think it's always okay to just say sorry?" Shikamaru complained. "I save Ino from boulder coming towards her and nearly killing her and all she says is sorry. You get frustrated and punch me into a wall and all you say is sorry. Such a drag."

"What else do you want us girls to do then?" Sakura asked as they neared her apartment.

"Actions speak louder than words." Shikamaru sighed.

"So you want me to have sex with you just because I am sorry?" Sakura asked him.

"I didn't say that." Shikamaru defended himself. "I just meant that girls can show that they are sorry and not just say that they are."

"And how are we supposed to show that we're sorry?" Sakura asked him as they climbed the stairs.

"Depends on the situation." he answered her.

"You couldn't have been more vague." Sakura told him then opened her door.

"Well you can grill me about it when we see each other again." Shikamaru told her as he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I made sure that you're home safe so now I am going home." Shikamaru answered her as he looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"I need to check that none of your bones got fractured earlier. Most of them were crushed recently so as a medical professional I need to make sure that you are okay." Sakura told him as she crossed her arms.

"I am fine." Shikamaru replied.

"Why the fuck are you being so stubborn?" Sakura asked him as she grabbed his arm then dragged him into the apartment. "Do I have to dare you or something?"

"You still owe me a dare." he reminded her as they made their way past the lounge area then went to her bedroom that was nearly spotless.

"You can dare me after we are finished." Sakura told him as she pointed to her bed. "Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach."

"If you..."

"Just fucking do it before I hit you unconscious." Sakura threatened him.

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed then undressed like Sakura had instructed him to and laid on his stomach. Sakura then started doing her checks and made sure that nothing was damaged or broken. She touched his bare back to feel if everything was okay as well but his muscles made it a little difficult to judge.

"All done." Sakura said and Shikamaru immediately turned around. "Is that enough action to say that I am sorry?"

"It's your duty as a medical ninja to make sure that a patient is okay." Shikamaru replied.

"You're frustrating." Sakura told him then immediately she came over to him and pushed him down on the bed again as she lowered her head and kissed him. Her hands traced his toned stomach as they deepened the kiss. Shikamaru's hands wrapped around Sakura's body as she put her body on his while they kissed. Shikamaru immediately flipped Sakura and this time he was on top of her as they continued kissing. Sakura's hands found their way to Shikamaru pants then undid it.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked her as he broke the kiss.

"You're clearly not going to forgive me until you fuck me so that's what we will do." Sakura told him as she flipped him over again with her on top. She removed his pants exposing his fully erect member before removing her underwear but kept her skirt on.

"I did not say that though." Shikamaru reminded her as she climbed back on him then placed his hard member at her wet entrance then slid it in her.

"Ah fuck." Sakura moaned as she took in half his length before taking it out again.

"Damn... you're so tight." Shikamaru told her as she went down on him again but this time he placed his hands on her hips and made her take in more of him. Sakura's mouth opened as he went further in her warm cavern.

"Oh... Shika ah... yes." Sakura continued moaning then took Shikamaru out again. She continued this process until she managed to take Shikamaru in fully. She bounced on top of him and Shikamaru watched her breasts bounce up and down in her clothes as well. He hated the restrictions that her clothes rendered but he loved the feeling of his shaft breaking through the walls of her entrance. She was squeezing his member but it was pleasurable rather than painful.

"Sakura... I'm going to cum." Shikamaru told her.

"Yes... cum... oh yes." Sakura moaned and Shikamaru shot his seed inside her as she collapsed on top of him.

"That felt good." Shikamaru told her.

"Are you satisfied now?" Sakura asked him.

"Who says that I wasn't satisfied with just a kiss?" Shikamaru asked her as he took his hard shaft out of her.

"Just be happy that you got to do this with me. Not to sound arrogant but other guys would kill each other for this opportunity." Sakura told him.

"True but I am not other guys." Shikamaru told her.

"So what? You want to do it again?" Sakura asked him.

"I want to make you feel good this time. It's not really fun when only one of us are satisfied you know." Shikamaru told her as he flipped her over. "And I dare you to let me show you how it's really done."

"Fine then. Let's see what stupid plan your brain has come up with." Sakura challenged him.

"I will make you eat your words." Shikamaru told her as his lips found hers again engaging in their passionate war once again. Shikamaru then slipped his hands under her top then found her bra clip and skilfully undid it.  
"Take it off." Shikamaru ordered her as he broke their kiss and helped her take her clothes off exposing her naked breasts. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you look?" Shikamaru asked her then captured her mouth with his again before she could answer him. His hands then massaged each breast causing her to moan in his mouth. He removed his mouth from hers then started trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck then above her breasts before finally coming to her left breast and letting his mouth take over what his hands were doing.

"That feels so good." Sakura breathlessly stated as Shikamaru took her erect nipple in his mouth then lightly bit it causing her to moan before sucking on it. His free hand moved down to her skirt and easily pushed it off her sexy legs as her hands wrapped around his back and traced his muscles with her fingertips as he continued pleasing her. Once her skirt was off he immediately moved his hand over her wet entrance and gently massaged it.

"You're so wet." Shikamaru told her as she moaned. He immediately put his index finger and middle finger into her core and started rubbing against her walls. Sakura moaned in pleasure as Shikamaru's thumb found her little bud between her folds then gently massaged it.

"Fuck... Shikamaru... I'm cumming... oh fuck." Sakura said as she arched her back and all her juices spilled onto Shikamaru's hand. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked all her juices off it as she watched him.

"You taste good." Shikamaru told her as his mouth found her mouth again then kissed her.

"I guess you weren't that bad." Sakura told him once their kiss ended.

"Who said that I was finished?" Shikamaru replied as he separated her legs with his knees.

"I've already felt that. Nothing new." Sakura told him as he positioned himself at her entrance again.

"Tell me that after we're finished." Shikamaru stated then kissed her as he pushed himself fully into her with one thrust. His shaft slid through her soaked cavern and went further than the last time before it hit the last barrier.

"Oh fuck... Shikamaru... ah... yes." Sakura moaned as Shikamaru allowed her to adjust to his size before he started moving in her. He placed kisses all around her jaw and neck as one hand massaged her breast and the other held him up.

"You're so sexy right now." Shikamaru whispered in her ear then started taking himself out and slowly thrusted into her. She moaned with each thrust as she tightened around him as well. Her hot core gave Shikamaru as much pleasure as she was receiving from him.

"Faster Shikamaru." Sakura told him and he gratefully complied and increased his thrusting into her and out of her. Her warm juices engulfing Shikamaru's member as he broke through her walls over and over again. He could feel her getting tighter than before as her climax built up like a wave with every thrust. Shikamaru then increased his thrusts going faster and harder in her before as he too approached his climax.

"Sakura... I'm cumming." Shikamaru announced again as she moaned.

"Me too... fuck." Sakura replied and moments later her nails dug into Shikamaru's back as her juices spilled all over Shikamaru's shaft then ran down his balls. Shikamaru then came after her as her walls wrapped around his member milking his seed from him.

"So... how was that?" Shikamaru asked between breaths as he tried to get his breathing under control again.

"I have to admit, that was great." Sakura answered him as she got her breathing under control while Shikamaru laid down on his side next to her.

"You don't sound too confident about that answer. I guess I will just have to give you the full experience then." Shikamaru told her as he brought her body closer to his.

"What is the full experience?" she asked him as her hand traced his muscled stomach.

"You and me on a date then I continue making you feel special once we reach whoever's apartment is nearest. After that I really make you feel good then." Shikamaru told her as his hand travelled down to her wet entrance again and rubbed it.

"Sounds perfect." Sakura replied then let out a little giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Shikamaru asked her as he wrapped his arms around her body. Their mouths were a breath apart as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"You're not as lazy as you seem." Sakura answered him as she smiled.

"Tch... troublesome woman." he replied then kissed her. "Thank you for healing me."

"You're welcome." she told him then snuggled up closer to him as she started falling asleep in the comfort of his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I AM BACK WITH THE LAST PART OF THE SHIKAXSAKU. READ AND REVIEW AND DO WHATEVER YOU GUYS AND GIRLS DO. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. HAPPY READING :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T THINK I WOULD PUT A DISCLAIMER IF I DID OWN NARUTO OR WOULD I? LOL :)**

"I hate you Kiba." Shikamaru told the Inuzuka as they walked down bustling Konohan market street.

"You know you wanted to kiss her." Kiba replied as he lazily slung his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders while his companion barked beside him. "Akamaru and I can smell that you like Sakura and everyone else can see it as well."

"I hardly spend any time with her so how could I even like her?" Shikamaru questioned him although he already knew how Kiba and probably the rest of the guys and a few girls knew about how he felt about Sakura.

"I won't tell." Kiba said as he eyed Akamaru then started laughing.

"I'm going to kill Choji." Shikamaru stated as he sighed.

"Come on, we practically forced Choji to tell us more about you since you don't tell us anything anymore. What happened to the days when you, me, Choji and Naruto ran away from class and went around town doing whatever we wanted to?" Kiba asked him reminding them of their childhood days when they were still in the academy.

"For one, you grew up and found your new best friend and the two of you are busy tearing through the ninja and Anbu ranks." Shikamaru answered causing Akamaru to bark while Kiba celebrated as well. "Aren't the two of you supposed to be on a mission or something?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning so we still have time to spare. When are you joining us in the Anbu as well?"

"Being a ninja is a drag so why would I want to join the Anbu?"

"There's the lazy genius we all know." Kiba told him as he slapped him on his back. "And I see your princess headed this way so good luck." Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru disappeared and Shikamaru saw Sakura headed his way. He fought the urge to disappear like Kiba had done moments ago but before he could finish the debate the pink haired kunoichi was in front of him.

"Hey Shikamaru." Sakura happily greeted him.

"Hey Sakura." Shikamaru replied then shoved his hands in his pockets and relaxed his body. "Sorry about last night."

"Why are you apologising? It was a stupid game."

"You'd think that being called a genius would mean that I never get caught in situations like that."

"If you really feel that bad then you can make it up to me."

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked her as he let out a sigh. He knew that he would regret asking that question since it would somehow mean work for him but he had nothing to do and could worm his way out of things he didn't want to do.

"Spar with me tomorrow." Sakura told him.

"I'm injured which is why I am off missions for the next five days." Shikamaru reminded her. He had broken his arm in his previous mission so Lady Tsunade had given him time to recuperate.

"I healed your arm three days ago. You can't use that as an excuse." Sakura stated as she folded her arms.

"I promised my father that I would help Lady Tsunade work through my family's encyclopaedia tomorrow." Shikamaru lied hoping to get out of the training tomorrow.

"Lady Tsunade is going to meet the Feudal Lord tomorrow. Stop trying to work your way out of it and just accept it. If not then I will see that your missions are tripled and that you look after the academy students on your days off." Sakura threatened him.

"Tch... troublesome woman. You're just like Ino." Shikamaru complained.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, we'll spar." Shikamaru gave in then sighed.

"Great. I will see you tomorrow morning bright and early at the training fields." Sakura said then happily walked away while Shikamaru started thinking about how painful it would be to spar with somehow who literally had the strength to break down mountains.

"You're actually good at taijutsu." Sakura stated as she and Shikamaru sparred the next morning.

"I'm good at defending myself. I usually leave attacking to my ninjutsu." Shikamaru informed her.

"Then let's do that." Sakura suggested. "Let's fight for real. Obviously we will try not to hurt each other too badly but when I accidentally end up sending you to hospital then the only person you can blame is yourself."

"Fine but what are the rules?" Shikamaru asked as he went closer to Sakura.

"Just like a real battle there are no rules." Sakura answered him then immediately launched a punch at Shikamaru but he dodged it then started running into the forest surrounding the training fields. He was faster than Sakura which was one of his characteristics that he developed thanks to running away from many of his friends, his work or his parents. He got labelled a coward one too many times but he was too lazy to be bother by it.  
"Shikamaru, stop running you coward!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him. Shikamaru then made his hand signs and his shadow started stretching behind him towards Sakura creating some distance between them allowing him enough time to jump up to the trees and hide.  
"Come out Shikamaru. Stop being such a coward and come out and face me already." Sakura complained. Shikamaru knew that facing Sakura head on would be the stupidest plan since Sakura would easily defeat him with her strength and techniques so he would have to fight her his way and he knew just how to do it.  
After a couple of hours of fighting (well Sakura destroying the forest trying to find Shikamaru without falling into his traps) Shikamaru and Sakura found themselves by a waterfall outside the village.

"Come on Sakura. I've defeated you thrice already. If this was a real battle then you would've died already." Shikamaru told her.

"Just because you can outsmart me in the forest doesn't mean that I would've been dead." Sakura reasoned as she could feel how exhausted her body was.

"Actually it kind of means that you would be dead." Shikamaru calmly replied.

"Shut up." Sakura told them then started running on the water towards the rocky mountain that had water racing down it into the lake below. Shikamaru watched as Sakura started running up the side of mountain and suddenly she slipped which surprised Shikamaru for a couple of reasons. Sakura began falling and Shikamaru instinctively ran towards her to catch her but stopped himself and used his shadows to catch her because this was more than likely part of her plan. His shadows quickly lifted off the ground and caught the kunoichi before she hit the water.

"Did you really think I would fall for that?" Shikamaru asked Sakura as she stood up on the water again.

"Fall for what?" Sakura replied. "I could've hurt myself and what if your shadows weren't strong enough to catch me?"

"This water is deep enough for you to land in so the only danger you would've faced is the initial impact of the water." Shikamaru replied. "I must say that you nearly got me with that one though. I'll give you points for that."

"Why didn't you catch me though?" she asked him as she was a little interested in his explanation.

"Firstly, I know most of your jutsu and fighting styles so I know that you only attack from the air if your opponent can't move. Secondly, you are a medic ninja and Tsunade's student so you have perfect chakra control therefore for you to lose your concentration in the middle of a battle is nearly impossible." Shikamaru explained. "And lastly, I know you and you know me so you know that I would try and save you if you were in trouble."

"But you didn't." Sakura pointed out.

"Because I've seen you in a battle and once you focus on an enemy then you won't stop which is why I knew this was part of your plan." Shikamaru stated. "You can't beat me at my own game."

"Fuck you and that stupid brain of yours." Sakura told Shikamaru then punched the water sending a massive wave towards Shikamaru. He immediately let his body sink into the water and waited until his body was under hers then quickly resurfaced. He took a kunai out and instinctively placed it by his throat when he appeared in front of her.

"Looks like I win again." Shikamaru told her as Sakura realised what happened. They looked into each other's eyes with none of them backing down. Suddenly Sakura threw her arms around Shikamaru's neck and placed her lips on his. Shikamaru instantly put his hands on her waist and brought their bodies together as they kissed. Sakura parted her lips slightly allowing Shikamaru to snake his tongue into her mouth and she did the same making their tongues to engage in their own battle. They continued their passionate battle until they had to part for air.

"I guess we're even now." Sakura told Shikamaru as their mouths brushed against each other.

"Why do you have to take something so passionate and turn it into a battle?" Shikamaru asked her as he could feel her smile against his lips.

"It's more fun that way." Sakura teasingly told him then caught his lips again. Shikamaru immediately moved his hands onto Sakura's firm ass and gave it a squeeze eliciting a moan from her while they kissed. He moved down to her thighs then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started walking off the lake then positioned Sakura between himself and a tree. Shikamaru let Sakura down and gently pushed her against the tree without breaking their heated kiss. Sakura started unzipping Shikamaru's flack jacket and began undressing him.

"Wait." Shikamaru told Sakura as she was about to take off his shirt. "What are we doing?"

"I know you like me." Sakura seductively told him causing him to blush. "I like you as well."

"What are we doing then?" Shikamaru asked as he motioned to the situation they were in right now.

"You're not all that bright for a genius you know." Sakura playfully told him as they smiled.

"Screw you." Shikamaru replied.

"That's the plan." Sakura told him then lifted his shirt off his body and dropped it on the ground with his jacket leaving his muscled chest and stomach bare. "Since when do you have so much muscle?"

"We all had to grow up sometime I guess." Shikamaru said as he shrugged. "I don't see you complaining though."

"Don't get all cocky now." Sakura told him then kissed him again. Suddenly Sakura trailed her hands down Shikamaru's toned stomach and made their way to his pants where she started unhooking them then pulled his pants along with his underwear down. Shikamaru's erect and throbbing member stood tall and proud against Sakura now that it was freed.  
"Wow." Sakura said as she looked down at Shikamaru's member in amazement.

"Seems like you like what you see." Shikamaru smirked as he watched Sakura.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face if it's the last thing I do." Sakura threatened Shikamaru then dropped down to her knees and started stroking Shikamaru's shaft. She used both her hands to please him and he moaned in pleasure at the treatment he was getting. Sakura began licking the tip of his member as his pre-cum leaked out. She began sucking on the head and it was evident that he was enjoying it. She took more of him in her mouth and his hands instinctively made their way to her head. She stood bobbing her head as she sucked on his member. Shikamaru loved the feeling of his member in her mouth and began climaxing.

"Fuck... Sakura I'm going to cum." Shikamaru told her then pushed his tongue further into her mouth until it reached her throat. He exploded his load into her throat as he kept his member firmly planted in her mouth. He continued releasing his seed then slowly pulled his shaft out of her mouth once he was finished.

"You clearly enjoyed that." Sakura told him as it was her turn to smirk.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face as well." Shikamaru told her as he lifted her up until she was standing again then kissed her. He started undressing her while they continued their passionate kiss. Sakura was clearly not going to back down but neither was Shikamaru. He undressed her then left her in her lacy underwear. He trailed his hand behind her then unhooked her bra and took it off revealing her soft breasts and hard pink nipples. He used his hands and massaged her breasts using his thumbs to flick her nipples causing her to moan into his mouth as they kissed. He removed his mouth from hers then trailed kisses down to her jaw and neck and finally to her left breast. He used his free hand then moved it over her firm stomach and to her underwear. He gently rubbed her womanhood through her underwear that seemed to get wetter with every passing second.

"This feels so good." Sakura breathlessly said as Shikamaru pleasured her body. He then slipped his hand into her underwear and pushed two fingers into her causing her to gasp at the sudden movement but relaxed as the pleasure took over. He rubbed her warm wet core with his two fingers while his thumb found her bud and started massaging it.  
"Yes... yes... ah yes." Sakura moaned as Shikamaru felt Sakura's walls clench down on his fingers as her fluids started leaking out of her. Shikamaru removed his soaked hand then licked his fingers enjoying the taste of Sakura's juices.

"You taste lovely." Shikamaru whispered in Sakura's ear then kissed her allowing her to taste herself in his mouth. She found the action erotically pleasurable and deepened the kiss. Shikamaru then removed his lips from hers and went to her breasts again. He kissed each nipple then moved down on his knees and removed her dripping underwear to expose her wet entrance. He immediately latched onto her lower lips with his and started licking up her juices. He used one hand and groped her breast as the other one gently squeezed her ass. He then used his tongue to enter her sensitive cavern and explored it like his fingers had done moments before. Sakura placed one hand behind Shikamaru's head pushing him further into her folds clearly enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Shi... ka... ma... ru... ah yes... fuck." Sakura moaned again then reached her climax spilling her juices into Shikamaru's mouth. He lapped up all her juices then made his way back up to her mouth and kissed her again.

"Looks like your smirk is all but gone now." Shikamaru told Sakura then gave her a quick kiss causing her to blush. Suddenly she used her hand and took Shikamaru's hard member positioned it at her entrance. She then went down on it and Shikamaru could feel how tight it was in her core. Her walls squeezed his member as he went further and further into her cavern.

"Ah... fuck... you're too much." Sakura told him as he stopped and allowed her to adjust to his size.

"You're so tight." Shikamaru told her then slowly started thrusting in her. He lifted her right leg so that he could enter her easily. He went further into her core until he reached wall then pulled out and thrusted into her again. He walls clenched down around him as he went into her over and over again.

"Ah... fuck yes... ah." Sakura moaned then came as he was still rock hard in her core. Her juices spilled out onto Shikamaru's balls and down her legs. He picked her up with him still inside her then gently laid her down on the grass.

"You're a naughty girl." Shikamaru teased her then began thrusting in her again making her moan in pleasure. He continued hitting her sensitive spots causing her walls to tighten around him causing his climax.  
"Sakura... I... am going to cum." Shikamaru told her as he sped up his movements slamming into her like his life depended on it.

"Me too." Sakura moaned feeling herself being stretched like never before. Shikamaru thrusted one last time sending himself and Sakura into a euphoric bliss as his seed mixed with her juices and started flowing out of her onto the green grass.

"I guess we could call that a draw." Shikamaru said as he panted trying to get his breath back.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed feeling just as out of breath as Shikamaru was. He then pulled himself out of Sakura and collapsed on the ground next to her.

"I still made you cum more than me." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Shut up." Sakura replied as she tried to hit him but he caught her arm then pulled her on top of him and kissed her as passionately as he could showing her just how much he liked her.

 **THAT'S IT GUYS AND GIRLS. THE LAST SHIKAXSAKU ONE SHOT. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED AND REVIEWED. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. THIS IS JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY SIGNING OFF UNTIL NEXT TIME. SEE YA.**

 **(IF ANYONE WANTS TO SUGGEST A FEMALE CHARACTER TO PAIR SHIKAMARU UP WITH, PREFERABLY ONE THAT IS NOT FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE, THEN I AM ALL EARS. DROP IT IN THE REVIEWS OR IN A PM. IT PROBABLY WON'T BE PERFECT BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY :)**


End file.
